Having A Change In Taste
by Komamura's son
Summary: Sven is in a bit of a predicament. For most of his life, he's been sure that he is straight and never felt any attraction towards other males. Though when he met Ratchet, he was beginning to show signs otherwise but is oblivious to them. Rated M because a certain Zoroark has a colorful mouth and for what's to come. Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Killing Pain and Loneliness

**Hey, a Pokémon story, this is new! Well, it's only because I got the chance to use a character that I love from a friend's story. And I have spurged in my mind the best scenario for him. So paired that OC with the closest Pokémon that I bonded with in my games. He's been there for me for a while, and he was my first Level 100 Pokémon that I trained from scratch. He's helped me perform so many miracles in battles. Anyways, Pokemorph yaoi/slash AU because I loves it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs Sven and Gizmo, they are both currently in my Pokémon Black cartridge, Ratchet belongs to my buddy Virgofox28, and Shotze belongs to a great and handsome guy.**

* * *

><p>It was a regular morning in the ocean town of Pherae. The sun was bright, the wind was crisp with the scent of salt water, and clouds were few in number. The day was just beaming with positivity all around.<p>

"Never." A low voice grumbled, while another hummed in disbelief.

"Don't be like that, ya gotta come along, we need the extra muscle." In the small home in the town of Pherae, a Zoroark pleaded in the doorway of a Luxray's room. In which the Electric type was trying to focus on his reps.

"I'm not going, I don't want to be a third wheel with you and your grassy chew toy." The Luxray responded, trying to stay out of the small camping trip that his roommate was inviting him into.

"We do own another tent, maybe you can invite someone else along, then you wouldn't be lonely." The Electric type put his workout to a stop and glared at the tricky fox.

"You know damn well that there aren't any honest girls left here." The Zoroark sighed and began to stuff his paws into his jeans.

"Doesn't have to be a girl-"

"I'm not gay, you know that, Gizmo." The Luxray interrupted the Dark type, the other tricky fox pulled up his paws in defense.

"I didn't mean you had to 'sleep' with them, I just meant you could invite a friend." Gizmo stated in his defense, reversing the tides and putting the blame back on the Luxray. "You really need to loosen up some more, Sven."

The Electric type shook his head as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off his fur, afterwards staring at his roommate with a stern gaze. "Whatever, I'll try and find someone to go with me, but keep in mind that I hardly know any other guys here."

The Zoroark nodded and managed to cheer a 'good luck' on his way out. Leaving his buddy to his devices and think about the situation. He knew that Gizmo would not drop this topic if he didn't go along, and he sure as hell didn't want to spend a night in the tent and risk seeing him and his boyfriend making love. Which the offer of a second tent came to his mind with a twisted intention behind it. _'He said he'll let me use it if I found someone to go with... But he never said I could if I don't find someone... Fuck it, not risking it.'_

Sven sighed as he shut the door and began to change into his street clothes. For once in his life, he was going to be social. The Electric type ran a hand through his headfur and made his way out the door, the scent of the ocean quickly hit his nose. The beach was close by to their home, only a short ten minutes away by car.

Sven stared up at the sky for a moment, enjoying in the heat for the moment before walking in the direction of the mall, feeling that it was the best place to meet anyone new. Though on his way, the Electric type noticed a car broken down with the owner swearing by the hood of the vehicle. The Luxray felt his helpful side click and approached the car, noticing that the owner was an Arcanine.

"Hey, need some help?" The Electric type asked as he watched the canine sigh in relief.

"Yeah, I need to get this old clunker back home, I'll steer, you can push." The Luxray chuckled and shook his head.

"No need, just give me directions to your place." The Arcanine stared at him in confusion for a moment, Sven felt it was best to just show him his plan rather than to explain it. The Electric approached the front of the vehicle and began to pop the joints in his arms as well as his neck. After his bones were nice a loose, he took in a breath of air and exhaled deeply, his entire body glowed brightly. The Electric type grabbed a hold of the vehicle and easily lifted it up over his head, he made sure that the car was leveled before moving forward.

The Fire type was surprised at first mixed in with a little confusion. The move that the Electric type was displaying wasn't that of Strength, the Luxray wouldn't have been glowing if that was the case. As much as he wanted to question what move that Sven was using, he needed to do his part and lead him to his home. "Alright, just follow me."

"Can do." The Electric type responded and began to effortlessly follow the canine. The entire trip led Sven across town, which had took him half an hour to travel by foot. Other citizens watched the display of strength and either cheered them on or watched in intent for a slip up.

"Alright, just let her down gently on the driveway." The Luxray scoffed at the command, was he really going to be an ass and just toss the vehicle on his roof? He did go out of his way to carry the thing to his home, it would make no sense for him to be a dick now and not before. Second thoughts aside, Sven complied and lowered the vehicle ever so slightly, to the point that the wheels stayed motionless and didn't so much as budged from a rough drop. "Thank you so much, by the way, what move did you use, that didn't look like Strength."

The glowing effect faded away from the Electric type and said man fell to one knee after it did. "It was Superpower..." He heaved out, the aftereffects hitting him rather hard. The Luxray's breathing became short and rapid, all his muscles felt that they had burned and melted. The Arcanine came to his side and managed to pull the Electric type onto his back and carry him inside. Once inside, the Fire type laid out the Luxray on his own bed and began to search through his supplies for anything that could help numb his fatigue.

"Ugh... Sorry about this..." Sven managed to gasp out, he had never expected a recoil as bad as this. "I've never used Superpower for that long..."

"It's fine, I'll do my best to make you feel better." The Arcanine replied, a thought crossed his mind and quickly added on to his sentence. "I'm Ratchet by the way."

"S-Sven..." The Luxray managed to gasp before he fell into a coughing fit. Before it was unbearable, but by now he grew accustomed to the pain.

"Just hold on a moment, I found the painkillers, now I just need to feed you." From the corner in his eye, the Luxray watched as the Arcanine left the room. He began to grow concern, this was a canine that kept painkillers in his room, it set off the Electric type's alarms. He didn't know whether he should be scared of this Arcanine or be incredibly thankful.

Then again, Ratchet did seem fully concern for his well being, he was cooking him something to go with the pills as well as brought him to what he assumed was the canine's bed. _'He's been really nice, so I should trust that his intentions and background are good.'_

Since his muscles were under too much strain to move, the Electric type could only try to breathe calmly and wait. Though being in an unfamiliar place, his senses began to pick up on a few details, such as the scent that was in the room. It contained a combination of musk with a dash of honey, it was a sweet but strong smell that somehow blended together.

Sven couldn't help but enjoy both the bed and scent, even felt a smile spread across his face and didn't mind the strain it put him in.

"I'm back, I hope you like a ham sandwich." Ratchet sat on the bed beside him while sticking the sandwich in Sven's face. It was a funny sight, but the Electric type was already starved and bit the sandwich, actually took it out of the canine's paw and devoured it in seconds. "Heh, someone was hungry."

Sven blushed in embarrassment, he couldn't help himself around food. It was one of the quirks he had thanks to lifting weights and having Superpower burn through his energy. If the Luxray was hungry enough, he could clear out an entire buffet. "Thanks for feeding me and.. You know."

"It's fine, it's the least I can do for putting you under this strain just because my car broke down." Ratchet replied and opened the pill bottle. He shook out two pills and directed them to the bedridden Sven's mouth. The Luxray swallowed them up and was then given a glass of water to sip. "Now you need to rest, and if you need anything, just ask."

The Electric thought for a moment and found a solution to his earlier predicament. "This has nothing to do with my incapacitation right now, but... Would you go on a small camping trip with me and my friends?"

The Arcanine looked down at the Luxray with a questionable look, surprised that such a request was asked. Sven sighed deeply and began to explain. "My roommate wants me to go because of my strength, but he's taking his boyfriend along. He said I could invite someone so I wasn't a third wheel and I don't have that many friends."

Ratchet thought for a moment before asking a question. "So in a way, you're asking me out on a date...?"

"N-No!" The blood flushed to his face as he yelped in protest, his muscles began to ache from the sudden tension. "I-I'm straight, and you seem like a great guy and I need to repay you for this!"

The Fire type chuckled from how distressed and flustered Sven became from the mention of a date. "Just for that reaction I'll go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, the whole weekend too." The Luxray briefed on the subject, also taking notice of the numbing feeling that fled through his body. He could finally relax for the moment and breathe without worry.

"Alright, well if you're going to be in my bed for a while, I should at least get to know you a bit more." For whatever reason, Sven blushed from the comment and began to talk about himself and in turn asked Ratchet some personal questions. Both had learned a lot about the other, such as the Arcanine being a medical expert. It put relief in the Electric type that he was under the care of a doctor. Vice versa, it surprised the Fire type that Sven, paired with his roommate Gizmo, were famed battlers before both decided to quit and rest for the rest of their lives.

Even when the Luxray regained mobility, he remained with the Arcanine a bit longer. Only to get to learn more about the Fire type. In the back of his mind, Sven felt the lust for battle stir in him. For whatever reason, he wanted to test the medic's strength. Though when it came time for him to leave, Sven made his duty that they exchanged numbers.

On his way home, the Luxray was thankful for the ability to use his limbs again. He almost wanted to sprint all the way home just for the hell of it. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but be cheerful. "I'm home!"

"You sound way to happy, what did you do to Sven?" The Zoroark replied from another room, skeptical of the joyous roommate.

"I am not going to be the third wheel tomorrow, I made a new friend." The Luxray smiled and entered Gizmo's room to find him watching TV.

"... Girl?"

"Guy, why do you ask?" Sven leaned his body against the door frame and stared the tricky fox in the eye.

"Well, you're never this happy, I figured you got yourself a girlfriend." The Electric type shook his head.

"I told you, there are no honest girls left in this town, I'm just glad I made a connection with someone and that I don't have to share the tent with you and Shotze." Gizmo turned off the television and to be able to understand something a bit better.

"I know you're relieved about that last part, but this is still way too happy for you." The Zoroark rose from his bed and crossed his arms. "Look at yourself, you haven't stopped smiling since you walked into my room."

"O-K? I'm just gonna go back to my room now..." The Electric type was starting to get lost in the conversation, after returning to his bedroom, the Luxray leaped into his bed and sighed in relief. After inhaling for a moment, Sven couldn't help but find an alluring scent stuck to his clothes. "Smells like... Honey..."

The Luxray chuckled to himself as he discerned it to be the Arcanine's scent. It seemed that laying in his bed for hours caused his scent to get overpowered and replaced with Ratchet's. With one last laugh, the Luxray drifted off into a nap with a smile on still etched onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! All done with chapter one! I may be busy as fuck with other stories, but this one is gonna be a short series. I'm expecting four maybe five chapters in total. And that's being generous. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this new story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Fiery Kiss

**Next chapter and I'm loving what I have planned for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All the Pokémon OCs here each belong to an awesome person!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." The Zoroark kept pestering the unconscious Luxray. "Either wake up now or I drop that fucking pillow case filled with bricks on your crotc-Hello! What do we have here?" The Dark type let out a hearty laugh as he gazed at the tent that was pitched in the Electric type's pants.<p>

"Wha... Dammit, why are you yelling?" Sven stuttered as he attempted to shake off his drowsiness.

"Someone was having a nice dream~~" With that said, Gizmo left the bedroom altogether with a snicker. The Luxray swore under his breath as he was left wondering what he was referring to. Though the comment about a dream caused to reflect on his own, it was very vague and cloudy. After a nice stretch while yawning rather loudly, he became aware of a stiffness. His face flushed red as he began to connect the dots of his roommate's cryptic words.

"Death fucking dammit..." He swore to himself and at his roommate. After getting ready for the day, the Luxray attempted to hide his embarrassment when he met with Gizmo in the kitchen. The Zoroark held a smirk as he was preparing some snacks for the trip. "Forget you saw anything."

"Saw what?" Sven sighed and decided to leave it at that. The Electric type tried to focus on helping in packing some snacks. "So when's your buddy going to come by?"

"Shit fuck, I forgot to arrange a time!" Sven assaulted his forehead nonstop. The Dark type stared at him in amusement, he never got to see his roommate frustrated like this. Usually the Luxray would just shake his head and leave the room, at the moment he was insulting himself and stressing out about it.

"Calm down Sevy... You're acting like you just messed up your wedding." The Luxray's ear twitched in annoyance from the use of his nickname, in response to his being used Sven returned the fire.

"Whatever, Gizums, sorry that I hate making mistakes." The Zoroark shook his head and walked out the other room to pack other things. _'Wonder what this guy is like to make him so flustered.'_

Sven continued to bash his head against the wall, but after clarity was brought back to his mind, the Luxray searched himself for his phone and began to dial for the Arcanine. After much wait listening to the dial tone, Sven was relieved to hear the Fire type's voice on the other line.

"Sven? Just in time, I got all my stuff packed."

"Good, funny I was calling to let you know that me and my roommate were going to pick you up." The Electric type smiled as the other quickly agreed to it and hung up. His joy blocked out the headache that came from hitting his head from his own stupidity.

"Shit, you really like this guy." The playful voice of the Dark type broke the threshold that kept the headache back.

"I'm not gay, now drop it already!" Sven protested, face already flooding with blood. The Zoroark rolled his sky blue eyes and whistled a tune on his way out. "I do not like this guy, I'm just happy to have met him!"

"Your dick doesn't lie!" The Luxray froze in his current position.

"M-My dick...?" Gizmo said nothing more and left to start packing everything into their car. The Electric type being petrified, shocked about the comment. He just continued to stutter incoherent words. "Whatever! Let's just go already so I can kick your ass later on the field!"

The Luxray shouted as he made his way outside and entered the driver seat of the vehicle. The Zoroark letting out a large guffaw as he entered the passenger side. "If you are going to try and kick my ass, then I demand that your new friend should be on my side and you can have my little Shotzy."

"I'm fine with any partner as long as it means I can beat your face in with Superpower..." Sven growled as he pull out of the driveway. Gizmo let out yet another round of laughter and smiled smugly at the Electric type.

"I can just feel your fucking love. It's so... Deep." The sarcasm was fully evident in his voice, but quickly followed up his sentence with an actual thought. "Let's pick up Shotze first."

"Fine..." The Luxray grumbled and drove in the direction of the Leafeon's home. When the small house came into view, the Zoroark wasted not time and dove out the moving vehicle against the Electric type's protests. _'Crazy bastard...'_

Sven shock his head as he parked on the sidewalk and waited patiently for his roommate to return. Unlike the tricky fox, he was able to wait for some things. He shook his head as he heard a loud yelp of surprise followed by pet names that would make random citizens around uncomfortable. "Just get in the damn car already!" The Luxray shouted as the little conversation seemed endless. He was having zero tolerance for the Zoroark's playful actions.

He heard a deep whine come from Gizmo, the couple took their seats in the back. "Hey Sven, how are things?" The Leafeon asked, hoping that the idle chat would calm the Luxray down.

"I'm fine." The Electric type replied with a calm tone. Shotze was the complete opposite to the Zoroark, calm and intellectual, which Sven found better company in than that of the wild Dark type. However, even with Gizmo's faults, he would never just leave the Zoroark hanging.

"Now drive, I want to meet your man-crush." All that could be heard from the Electric type was incoherent swears, all directed at the Dark type. The use of the words 'man-crush' made Shotze wonder about the situation.

"What does he mean by that?" The Grass type asked as he was utterly lost in all the tension.

"Sven has been way too happy after making a friend yesterday, and this guy is coming along on our trip." Gizmo smiled as the car began moving, the Leafeon sighed as he understood why Sven appeared more irritated by his roommate than usual.

"Oh." Was all the Leafeon could say in response. Before the topic was dropped, Sven made it very clear to the Zoroark that he wanted no mention of this when his guest was around. For the rest of the ride, the others remained quiet and the Electric type was thankful for that.

When the Luxray parked the car, he gave the Leafeon a nod, signaling for him to keep his boyfriend under control. If there was one thing they both knew, Gizmo is horrible at keeping quiet. Sven took a deep breath before exiting the car and stepping up to the door step. His knuckles pounded on the wood, a fraction of strength was used in fear of breaking through the door. Minutes passed before the door creaked opened and revealed the Acranine with a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey, I see you're ready to go,"

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Ratchet replied and followed the Luxray to the vehicle, depositing the Fire type's things in the trunk of the car.

"Ratchet, these are my roommate and his boyfriend." Sven put up an introduction as they both entered the car. The Dark type smiled widely.

"I am the roommate, Gizmo." He pulled in the grass type and nuzzled into his neck playfully, while Shotze himself felt embarrassed from being snuggled in front of someone he just met. "And this adorable little guy is my boyfriend, Shotze."

"Nice to meet you..." The Arcanine felt incredibly awkward with the public display of affection, but nonetheless felt glad to have met Sven's friends. The rest of the car ride seemed just random chit chat. No bumps on the road either, Gizmo kept his word and left the old topic to go unmentioned.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" The Zoroark shouted as the car pulled into a clearing in the forest. Gizmo, for the second time that day, leaped out of the moving car and ran to take a spot on a edge of the clearing.<p>

"Does he... Always do stuff like that?" The Fire type asked, Sven sighed deeply while putting the car into park.

"Sadly, yes, he's a dumbass." The Leafeon smiled a bit before opening the door to join him. The sound of the door shutting brought back a memory for the battle.

"Let's hurry, I've been waiting all day for this." Before Ratchet could respond with a question, the Luxray bolted out of the car and called for his new friend to follow. The Arcanine tilted his head but followed anyway. When all four stood together in the clearing, the Zoroark began to fill him in on their activity.

"We're gonna have a battle, since we now have four people, it's going to be a double battle, losers have to set everything up while the winners enjoy ice cream!" The Luxray smiled widely, fangs beginning to show and making him look threatening. "And because of a mishap this morning, the teams are already decided. Ratchet, you're with me."

The Arcanine shrugged as he stood beside the Zoroark, but not before he pulled out an actual ratchet tool and struck the Dark type on his skull with it. "Ow! The fuck was that for?!"

"That is for leaping out of a moving vehicle." He stated, before the Dark type could complain more, a roar of laughter erupted from the Luxray. Sven's laughing was uncharacteristic for him and even frightened his roommate. It seemed like a century before he managed to calm down.

"Sorry, now... Five minutes to strategize." The Electric type turned away and walked to the opposite end of the clearing with the Leafeon. "I can't have you going down immediately, so save Sunny Day for emergencies. Stay on the defensive against Ratchet while I knock the lights out of Gizmo."

"As long as you don't hit him in the groin like last year, I'm ok with that." The Luxray chuckled as he remembered that incident. Poor Gizmo couldn't move his lower body for three months.

"We're ready!" The opposing team shouted to them. The Luxray and Leafeon turned around and readied themselves. Sven's smile only got wider as he removed his shirt and assumed a stance to begin. "Showoff!" Sven sighed at the recurring joke from the Zoroark. He hated having a shirt restrict his muscle movements, so getting rid of it for a battle only seemed like a logical reason. But Gizmo being himself always stated that Sven wanted to showoff to others about his muscles.

"Let's just start the match." The Luxray yelled back, getting a nod of affirmation from the opposing team. The Luxray grinned as he let electricity flow through his body and sent a Thunder towards the Arcanine. Causing him to roll out of the way and evade. Gizmo took the moment to go in and attempted to claw at Sven with Night Slash. The Luxray had to leap back to avoid the damage.

In amidst the roommates' little death waltz, Ratchet set his sights on the Leafeon. Fire seemed to leak from his jaw as he blew out a Fire Blast at the Grass type.

"Shit..." Was all Shotze could say as the attack approached him. Seeing the Fire Blast being executed, the Luxray leaped in the line of it's fire and braced himself for the impact. Crossing his arms while having Discharge swarm the area to soften the blow.

_'Amazing...' _Ratchet thought to himself as he watched the Electric type dust off some left over fire on his arms.

"Change of plans Shotze, go ahead and use it, I'll handle the both of them." The Leafeon hesitated before conducting Sunny Day, the harsh sunlight causing the Fire type to feel invigorated. Both Gizmo and Ratchet eyed Sven, the Luxray standing proud and confident in the heat of the sun. "Bring it on!"

Instead of falling for the provocation, the two dashed past the Electric type with the Leafeon as their target. Both Dark and Fire type inhaling before unleashing a assault of fire moves. Fire Blast blending in with Flamethrower.

Thanks to his ability, the Leafeon easily dodged the attack. Chlorophyll increasing his speed by the double. Yet the others couldn't see if the attack had been successful due to the raging fire that covered most of the battlefield.

"Right here!" Shotze shouted as he closed the distance and sliced at the Zoroark with Leaf Blade, only to find that it was a substitute that faded away from the contact. The Leafeon expected a Fire Blast head his way, but only felt the ground underneath him collapse while arms took hold of him. The tricky fox grinned at his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him while letting Flamethrower flow through his lips. Before the act could continue, Sven punched in with Superpower, breaking them apart and sending Gizmo into a tree.

"Shit, Shotze, can you stand?" The Electric didn't need to check if his roommate was knocked out, he already knew one punch would have ended him. The Leafeon coughed out some smoke, before long his body began to sparkle and life returned to his appearance. With the factor of Sunny Day, the Grass type was able to recover most of it's lost energy through Synthesis. He stood back on his feet and coughed out the last remaining smoke.

"I'll be fine, I can tough this out just as good as you can." He smiled as the Arcanine faced the both of them. Shotze felt his Leaf Blades appear and brandished both hoping to look intimidating. The Luxray stood back as the Leafeon took off, circling the Fire type at blinding speeds. But Ratchet appeared calm despite the Grass type appearing to multiply, which made it quite difficult to discern whether it was after images or Double Team being used.

Sven was sure that he Shotze could win this fight alone, up until the point when he noticed a fiery glow coming off of the Arcanine's body.

"Shotze!" The Luxray cried out as the Fire type unleashed Overheat, the attack spreading out from the center of the Arcanine. Smoke emanated from Ratchet as the recoil from the attack hit him.

"I'm still here." The Leafeon smiled as he dove in with blades crossed for the sneak attack from behind. The Electric froze when he caught a glimpse of a faint smile on the maw of Ratchet. The Fire type reached behind to have a glowing sword block both blades.

"What the hell...?" The Luxray was in shocked by the move, he couldn't dive in to stop the next attack. Shotze must have been caught off guard by the sudden block as well to have let the Arcanine slash at him. This time the Leafeon stayed down, knowing he couldn't help any longer. Shaking off the fear of the sword-like attack, the Electric type assumed a fighting stance again. "Just you and me now."

"Obviously." Ratchet replied bluntly, Sven thought about the situation at hand. _'So far he's got Fire Blast, Overheat, and that sword... I can't tell what attack that is, but unless I knock him back with Superpower we're pretty much equal with attacks that cancel each other out.'_

Sven smiled as he dashed in towards the Fire type, a very predictable attack. Ratchet sighed and slashed with the blade only to feel the weight of something holding it back. Glaring at him with eyes of determination, Sven bit down on the blade and watched it crack apart.

"Impossible..." Though surprised that his attack was stopped and destroyed by a Crunch attack, the Arcanine maintained a calm mind and shielded himself with Hidden Power. Afterwards leaping in and grabbing a hold of the Luxray. _'Shit!'_

He cursed in his mind as he knew what was coming, he could already see the fire building up in the Arcanine's mouth. Panicking more about the kiss rather than the attack, Sven used Superpower to augment his break away just before lips could make contact. If it wasn't for the battle, his blush would have been noticeable.

"Um... You wanna call it a tie...?" He asked nervously, his mind racing from having been so close to kissing Ratchet.

"... Alright." The Arcanine agreed, the Luxray felt relief flood his body after the confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Just saying right now. I had a lot of fun writing that fight. I should really get that kiss technique copyrighted, it works well for some situations. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Did Somebody Say, Hot Spring?

**Oh I just love this story period. They say the best things you write are the ones you enjoyed writing, so that means I'm doing things right! Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sven is mine physically as the same applies to Gizmo, Ratchet belongs to my bud, Shotze belongs to a great guy, and then two guests OCs that belong to another awesome guy.**

* * *

><p>After all their injuries were tended to, the actual camping began. The Luxray was thankful that Ratchet was a professional medical expert, he felt little to no fatigue from the battle which lead to the tents getting pitched rather quickly.<p>

"Speaking of pitching tents~" The tricky fox began, though he never got to finish when the mechanic tool struck his temple again. "Dammit, you didn't even know what I was going to say!?" The Zoroark yelled in his defense. The Arcanine had his arms crossed with a stern stare directed towards the Dark type.

"It couldn't have been good with a setup like that." The Zoraork grumbled as he tended to the large bump that appeared on his head. Much like before, the Luxray was laughing at his roommate's pain. Not as hard as before, but still loud enough to not go unnoticed. It still disturbed Gizmo how much he was laughing on this trip in such a short time.

"Well, since it was a tie and that we all helped with the tents, does that mean we all get ice cream?" The Leafeon asked as he rested on a log that was placed in the sunlight. He didn't care much for sweets, but he was concerned about the outcome for a tie.

"No! I refuse to let anyone else enjoy my ice cream!" The tricky fox shouted as he dove for the ice chest that contained said sweets. "Besides, I only packed two bars of Sea-salt Ice cream."

"Then give those two to Sven and Ratchet, if it was a tie, then it should go to the two left standing." The Grass type proposed the idea, knowing that Gizmo would regrettably listen to him and allow it. He could hear a string of swears fly out of the Zoroark's mouth as he released the ice chest and walked away. Sven sighed in relief as he flashed a thankful smile towards Shotze.

It didn't take long for him to find the bars of ice cream, he happily handed the Fire type his and stared at the bar. "Hey Gizmo, you want it? Not really in the mood for sweets."

"No! I won't take your pity..." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tricky fox restraining himself. The evil gears in Sven's head began to turn as he found a bit of payback for the whole day.

"Alright, suit yourself." He grinned as he took a lick, almost forgetting that it was called Sea-salt for a reason. The sweetness blended with the salty taste, making it seem as though it wasn't a treat but a snack. "I like how salty it tastes compared to the sweet in it."

The Zoroark gritted his teeth as the Luxray deliberately made eating the bar of ice cream as noisy as possible. Eventually Sven grew tired of all the licking and had an impulsive idea that he decided to vocalize. "I wonder if I can just swallow this thing whole, last chance if you want still want it, Gizums."

The Arcanine could only stare in fascination as the Electric type managed to fit the cold treat into his jaw. A blush formed across his muzzle as his mind started to wander, but Ratchet shook his head to clear his mind. At the moment, the Luxray slowly pulled the wooden stick out from his lips and swallowed the whole bar with a grin.

"No wonder you're an addict for these things, they're fucking delicious." The Electric turned over to face his new friend and noticed that his bar was left alone to melt in the setting sunlight. "Better hurry up, I'm sure your heat is going to make it into a puddle before you can eat half of it."

The Fire type nodded in agreement and went to work on his own treat, instead of the quick approach, the Fire type was savoring the flavor as he ate it. Afterwards when the sun was halfway swallowed by the horizon, the Arcanine was beginning to think that now would be a good time to start resting.

"The sun is setting, we should head to bed." The others stared at him with confusion and soon realized that they never shared an entire schedule with him.

"Sorry, but we're not heading to bed yet without a quick dip." Shotze briefed, yet it was still a bit vague to Ratchet's ears.

"So... You guys want to swim?" He crossed his arms, he had neglected to bring a swimsuit, and if he even did, it would take a lot to convince him to get into the water. Being a Fire type, even getting splashed with some water brings great discomfort. "I'll pass, didn't bring a swimsuit, and I'm a Fire type."

"Nope, this river has a hot spring in it, it's really well known to the public, but we like to go at night when no one is around." Sven explained as he smiled at the Arcanine. His words coming out as if Ratchet didn't have a say in the decision at all. A smile which quickly faded as soon as the tricky fox added his two bits.

"And I got ya covered in the swimsuit area, I brought an extra just for you." Both Sven and Ratchet sighed with the feeling that nothing good would come out of that nice gesture, it was Gizmo, so it would either be nonexistent or incredibly revealing. Sven was hoping, just once, that the Dark type was sane for the first time in his entire life. Said Zoroark looked through his bag and soon pulled out a small piece of fabric that looked more like a handkerchief than a swimsuit. "Here it is."

"I am not wearing that tiny thing!" Ratchet protested, fist clenched tightly and face flushed red. The Electric type grumbled to himself as he turned away from the situation. _'Bastard probably did this on purpose just to... Ugh I don't even want to think of that!'_

"Either wear it, or I Flamethrower your tent over there." _'That fucker wouldn't!' _Sven was hoping that the Aracnine wouldn't accept just to see that the Dark type was all bark and no bite. Yet Ratchet approached the Dark type and snatched the small bathing suit from him.

"Fine, only because Sven has to sleep in the tent too, and he wouldn't be as comfortable in a burning tent as I would." The three friends stared in shock, not even Gizmo expected a yes, he had already prepared to unleash Flamethrower before the answer was ever given. The Luxray cursed his luck and began to dread visiting the hot spring.

* * *

><p>The four walked along the river, the sound of the rushing water becoming ambient along with the brushing of leaves. While Gizmo, Sven, and Shotze had nice swim trunks and towels thrown over their shoulders, the Arcanine wrapped his towel around his waist as to prolong the eventual reveal and embarrassment. His blush was visible even after the sunlight died out.<p>

On their way to the hot spring, the Zoroark couldn't help but catch wind of a few voices. "Dammit, guess we won't be alone."

Ratchet swore under his breath, he was hoping that the swimsuit would only stay between them and not be shown to the public. While making their way to the hot spring, the Fire type began to notice steam that rose from behind some brush. From their proximity, they could clearly hear the conversation of those that were occupying the spring at the moment.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your alone time." Gizmo announced as he pushed aside the brush and allowed the others to go through into the hot spring area. The Arcanine stared at the scenery as well as the other guests. The Hot Spring seemed to be a part of the river, a small stream poured in the hot water to the river. To keep in most of the hot water from getting carried out by the cold stream, rocks had been piled around to dam up the two bodies of water. The other civilians that they were joining were only a Noivern and a rather built Gogoat.

"Ey, don't worry about it, anyone can relax here." The Noivern assured that the intrusion was fine. The Gogoat beside him smiled and motioned for the others to join.

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Though the Leafeon and Zoroark practically leaped in without hesitation, the Luxray stared at the dam that was made with a keen eye, while Ratchet had stayed out for comfort reasons. While the two stayed dry, the tricky fox and Grass type socialized with the guests.

"Nice night isn't it?" Gizmo greeted as he submerged himself up to his shoulders in the water.

"It sure is, nighttime bathing is the best." The Noivern responded, at this close distance, the Zoroark was able to pick up on a Spanish accent. "My name is Eduardo, what about you?"

The Dark type grinned as the name brought light to the accent. "Name's Gizmo." The Noivern stared a bit before smiling at the Dark type. "And this is my boyfriend, Shotze." The tricky fox announced as he pulled in the Grass type by surprise. The Gogoat smiled widely, the kind of smile that seemed incredibly goofy which was in major contrast to his appearance.

"Hey, another couple to join us!" The Zoroark laughed at the coincidence and the thought of that sentence in different contexts.

"Sorry, but I would never share my Shotzy with anyone." Upon realizing on what he had said, the Gogoat apologized rather quickly.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean it like that, my name is Quinn by the way." After a moment, the Gogoat looked over at Sven and Ratchet, one lost in thought while the other remained ankle deep in the water. After shaking his head in disappointment, the Luxray leaped into the water only to faced towards a large rock that was set beside the steamy stream that provided the warm water. Without warning, the Electric type glowed brightly in the night while lifting the boulder up and carrying it over to the small dam. With ease and gentle care, the Luxray fitted the stone to reinforce the dam and allow more hot water to flow in.

"When I find the assholes who keeps moving my rock, I'm gonna knock them into space." Eduardo rose up and soon stared at the Electric type in awe.

"You're Sven Blitzkrieg! I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Said Luxray sunk into the water, letting the warmth wash over his fatigue as he greeted the fan.

"Yeah, honestly didn't expect to see an old fan... We quit professional battles a long time ago." During the entire commotion with the rock, the Arcanine found it was the best time to slip into the water without the others noticing. Though it felt utterly strange at first to have his fur wet, the near boiling water melted away his discomfort.

"Forgive me, I just idolize you and Mr. Kanso when I was still a Noibat." The Noivern gushed a bit, which lead Ratchet to think how lucky he must have been to befriend a celebrity. "Um, is this your boyfriend?" Eduardo indicated towards the Arcanine, who had just sat down to soak in the water.

The Electric type flailed around in the water like a Magikarp before regaining some of his composure. "N-No! Ratchet isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend!" His blush would have been contradictory to the statement, but the others saw it as the heat from the spring. Well, Gizmo didn't believe due to being suspicious since the beginning.

Wanting to change the subject, Sven decided to ask the Arcanine a question that was on his mind since the battle. "Hey Ratchet, I forgot to ask, but what was that attack you did to block Shotze's Leaf Blade?"

The Fire type sighed for a moment before explaining. "It was Sacred Sword. I'm a member of the Swords of Justice." The conversation caught the attention of Quinn.

"Huh, so you're one of the new members?" Sven only stared blankly, he had no idea the Swords of Justice were recruiting new members. It was moments like these that he really hated being behind on news.

"Yes, more specifically, I am the group's Medic." The Fire type explained and began to fidget a bit, finding himself in an uncomfortable spot.

"What's wrong? Got an itch?" The Dark type asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Ratchet felt his face heat up as he began to explain.

"This bathing suit is... Tight, I'm finding it really hard to relax when it's squeezing me..." The grin returned to the Zoroark's face as he made his way to the Arcanine.

"Give 'em here, I'll fix it for you." The Fire type was hesitant at first, but found himself slipping off the tiny piece of fabric anyway, making sure to keep his lower body under the water. When Gizmo had a hold of the small swimsuit, he held it up and immediately breathed fire onto it. The others staring in shock at the deed. Before the tricky fox could say a witty remark, the Fire type rose from his spot pulling from behind him his infamous scolding tool.

"Where the fuck did that come fro-" The ratchet struck the Zoroark square in the jaw, shocking the guest from the random act of cartoon-like violence. However, the sight was to behold for the Luxray as he found himself gawking while catching whiff of the scent of blood. He assumed that the blood was from his roommate, but the sound of drips close to him told him otherwise. _'Shit! My nose is bleeding... Why is it bleeding, I never get nosebleeds!'_

Luckily, the Niovern, Gogoat, and Leafeon were too distracted to notice at the moment, which made covering up his little bloody sign of perversion easier.

"Alright, I understand why you're angry..." The Zoroark began as he cupped his jaw and tugged at his shorts. "So here, you won't be the only one. Eh, good thing I wore break away shorts." Before the others could understand him, Gizmo ripped off his swimwear to be as naked as the Arcanine in front of him.

"Gizmo!" The Leafeon cried out in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry... Hey, we're all men here, why don't we all try it!" A loud cheer was given from the Gogoat, the large Grass goat soon peeling off his own trunks to join in the fun. Sven shielded his eyes and felt his body sink lower into the water to the point that his nose was left above the surface for air purposes. Air bubbles rose to the surface from his mouth. It was an underwater sigh of disappointment and realization. Even Eduardo and Shotze were forced by their significant other to join in the newfound nudist group. Soon Sven was the only one clothed and stared at as if he was a monster.

"Well?" The Zoroark asked as if the Luxray knew what he was asking for. In all honesty, the Luxray did know, he just did not want to deal with it.

"Well what?" He asked back, attempting to prolong the inevitable. In the corner of his eyes, the Electric type could see the Arcanine staring at him with a concerned look. "Alright... I will get naked, with my gay friends, and if any of them tries to look at my junk, I will use Discharge to murder all of you."

He warned as the trunks were slid off his frame. "Are you still sure you're straight? I know you and you would never do anything close to this." The Zoroark asked, eliciting a light blush from the Electric type.

"You'll be the first to know when I start questioning my sexuality." _'I don't care if I lie, just get off my back, Gizums...' _The rest of the night was uneventful. Everyone had heeded the warning and didn't so much as bat an eye at the Luxray's direction. he was able to relax in the spring under the stars and the wanning moon. As much as he hated to admit it, skinny dipping in a hot spring was an amazing experience. The warmth felt incredible in the areas that would have been shielded had he kept shorts on.

"I've had just about enough water as I could tolerate for a day." Ratchet stated as he began to leave the water and dry himself off with the towel. The Electric type sighed in both content and annoyance, soon getting out as well.

"I'll help you find the way back to camp." He used as an excuse to get out, drying off rather quickly and strangely keeping the towel draped over his shoulders. He could already hear the cat calls behind him from his roommate.

"What happened to not showing us the goods?!"

"I have legitimately run out of fucks to give, so enjoy the view of my ass as I walk out!" Sven called out as he left behind the brush with Ratchet following him and feeling rather awkward about it.

"I can't believe I got to bathe naked with two of my childhood heroes..." The Noivern broke the silence by speaking out his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>See how much I love writing for this story? Oh Death I just love it. And I'm fucking excited to write the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tests

**Dear random Guest. Thank you for the suggestion of proofreading. I seriously hate when I don't notice mistakes and I was too stupid to think of that idea. I actually went back and revised chapter 3, hope it's ok. Unfortunately, I have the awful habit of deleting a chapter after the next is posted... So can't revise the first two, sorry 'bout that! Now enough of that, funny thing right here. I apparently lost a bet, and my end of that bet was a chapter with added lemon. (I already planned for it this chapter, I just used the bet as a drive) I am a man of my word, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: (I couldn't think of a disclaimer, but here's an emoji that expresses my frustration when I saw I lost the bet) **

(ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻･/

* * *

><p>"Ratchet... I'm sorry if today is the most annoying day in the world to you." The Luxray broke the silence as they continued to walk the trail. The Arcanine thought for a moment, trying to assess the day's events.<p>

"It's fine, today wasn't too bad." The Fire type replied, but his words did not seem truthful to the Electric type.

"Cut the crap, Gizmo ruined it for you, didn't he?" Sven stopped abruptly in his tracks, so suddenly that Ratchet bumped into him. "S-sorry about that..." The Luxray fumbled over his words as he tensed up from having his back pressed against the Arcanine's front. He even felt his tail brush against something, the accidental touch sent shivers down his spine. The feeling excited him as well as frustrate him to no end, almost anything having to do with the Fire type sent a wave of mixed emotions throughout his mind.

"It's fine, he may be a thorn at my side, but this trip isn't all bad." The Arcanine replied, he did find the battle exciting, and the bath was refreshing despite all the unexpected turns. "I usually hate when things run off the tracks but..."

"But sometimes it's fun to have things go bad?" The Luxray turned to face his guest, his question being said in an amazed tone. Ratchet remained silent and brushed past him. The Luxray stood in confusion, blinking a few times to bring clarity to his sight and hopefully his mind. He just watched as the Fire type walk away, tail swaying side by side as he continued on.

A blush washed over the Electric type's face as he began to focus on the tail, Sven had to smack his face to stop staring. After snapping out of his perverted impulse, the Luxray rushed up to Ratchet, falling into step with him and stayed shoulder to shoulder. "Ratchet... I know you're a medical expert and all, but can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Hmmm, you're completely healthy, I see nothing wrong with you at the moment." The Fire type didn't even bat an eye in the other's direction, the question seemed stupid to him.

"I-I Don't mean... Physically." Sven corrected, the blush returning to his face again.

"I don't know Mind Reader, you need to tell me what is troubling you." Sven kept biting down on his tongue, fearful to speak about what bothered him. The Fire type sighed but waited for him nonetheless. The two eventually made it back to their campsite and entered their own tent. Both taking a side in the tent and changing into some shorts to sleep in. Both wrapped themselves into their sleeping bags and listened to nature's ambience.

"I lied to Gizmo back there..." Sven broke the peaceful silence with his cryptic response.

"What do you mean?" The Fire type asked, turning over to face the Electric type.

"Well, I'm starting to question what I like, and technically you're the first to know now..." The Luxray felt his face flush an even brighter shade than before, to hide his embarrassment he turned his body away from the Arcanine.

"Oh? How so?" The Fire type's voice seemed more monotonous than usual, he couldn't tell if Ratchet would be interested in hearing this.

"I know I still like women, I know I don't like men but..." The Luxray paused, trying to swallow his nervousness to allow courage to bubble up. "I don't know what it is, but in two short days I've been fucking attracted to you. Any idea how that's possible?"

"Interesting... This is the first I've heard of it." Ratchet began to drift in thought, this was a rare occurrence. "Mind if I run some tests on you?"

"T-tests?" Sven couldn't help but fumble over his words, his nerves tensed up just from the thought of the tests. "Hold on..." The Luxray sat up and focused heavily on the surroundings. Using his X-ray vision to scan for a certain tricky fox that he did not want knowing any of this. "Alright, we're good. Go ahead."

The Arcanine sat up along with him, hand cupping his chin as he thought of how to approach this. "You say you're attracted to me, but still not into men?" Ratchet asked while leaning in with a probing stare. The Luxray struggled to stay still, the look he received stirred feelings in him.

"Y-yeah..."

"Every kissed another man?"

"Yes, but he surprised me!" Sven yelled in his defense, which amused the Arcanine. "And I didn't enjoy it."

"Then let's see if you'll enjoy kissing me." Before the Electric type could register what Ratchet said, said Fire type cupped the Electric type's chin and leaned in to plant a soft kiss. The Luxray felt his heart stop for a split second, the kiss seeming to last forever. Normally Sven would immediately push back by natural instinct, however the kiss seemed to set off some sparks. As an Electric type, he knew the feeling of volts coursing through his body, this kiss had the same effect on him like unleashing Discharge.

When Ratchet felt that the kiss had gone on long enough, he pulled away, only to find the Luxray take a hold of his face and bringing him back in again. Sven even had the bravery to force his own tongue in, exploring the Arcanine's mouth and gliding his own tongue over Ratchet's. The Fire type allowed the enthusiasm and force, the fact that Sven willingly wanted more told him enough.

After savoring the taste, the Luxray eventually pulled away and blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself!" The Electric type blurted out his apology. In the past, he was always a gentle lover, very different from his rough approach now.

"It's possibly your Rivalry ability." It did explain the roughness, and even his gentleness with women in the past, seemed as though Ratchet would know more about him than himself. "Now, the next part."

By now, Sven prepared himself for anything else to happen. He felt proud that he didn't flinch when the Arcanine pull for him to sit on his lap. "Wait... Shouldn't you be the one sitting on my lap?"

Confusion returned the Luxray, given his strong and bulky frame, he figured he would be the dominant one. Though, he didn't mind being straddled by the smaller man. "I'm testing to see how far you'll go for me, any straight guy can be a top."

The Elecrtic type felt his face burn as he pictured the outcome of the night. "Be gentle please..."

"I already planned to. But there's still more to be done." Sven felt the Fire type slowly recline back, pulling the other to follow and lie on top of him. The Luxray smiled from having his body pressed against Ratchet's, the way his fur brushed against the others felt amazing to him. He felt the Fire type stroke his back, both to comfort the Luxray and to generate more sparks.

"Death damn... We haven't even done anything and I'm already in paradise." Ratchet raised an eyebrow at the strange use of the word Death.

"Death? I would expect you to say Arceus, he did create the Universe." The Luxray sighed deeply, he always hated explaining his ideology.

"May have created the world, but doesn't mean he controls everything I do." Sven laid his head on the Fire type's chest, able to hear his beating heart. "Death is not a god that rules over something, it's the end of a life. It's the factor of life that is certain for all, no matter what you believe in, Death is a thing, so I use it as my reason to get up in the morning."

"Amazing... I never expected such a deep way of thinking to come from you." The Arcanine stated with genuine emotion.

"This is actually the first I've explained it to someone... Gizmo is Gizmo, Shotze is too quiet to converse with, and I'm antisocial." The Luxray explained, it felt nice that he could talk to someone and share some things.

"Often, I don't get to speak with others on a level like this." The Arcanine shared and ran his arms down the Electric type's back. Sven felt shivers run down his spine as the Fire type slipped his hands down his shorts. The Arcanine now having a hold of his rear.

"I-I think I'm good to go..." Sven felt both his heads swell with blood. His nerves remained stiff however, contrary to his approval to continue.

"We'll get there soon enough, but first, have you ever thought about blowing another man?" The question caused the Electric type's heart to pound harder, the thought disgusted him before, but with the offer to do it to Ratchet, he'll happily accept it.

"Give me another kiss and I'll do it." The Luxray began to bargain with the Arcanine. Said Fire type gave a nod of affirmation, already leaning in to met the lips of the Electric type. Sven relished the kiss and refrained from tongue play this time. After breaking apart, the Luxray began place himself lower, soon finding himself at the waistband of Ratchet's shorts.

Sven gulped as he pulled the shorts down to find the Arcanine's member spring up and ready for attention. The Electric stared at it for a moment, not sure how to even begin. He had no idea how to suck another guy's penis, never thought he would ever need to given his heterosexuality. And yet here he was.

The Luxray decided to just go for what he felt would feel good while keeping his learning pace. He leaned in and began to lap at the base, getting a strange musky taste that felt alluring to him. The Electric type continued to lick the member, making his way up to the tip, hearing soft moans coming from the Arcanine. After growing accustomed to the taste, Sven wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck softly. He had no idea if his approach would be pleasurable, but judging from Ratchet's encouragement, he was doing well. The Luxray decided to go further, slowly he took the rest of the inches with no sign of gagging. It surprised him that he managed to fit it all, though he had deep-throated the ice cream that day.

"A-Alright, enough of that." Ratchet struggled to keep his voice clear and smooth, he pulled the Electric type off of his member and managed to control his breathing. "Lay on your back while I get ready."

Sven complied and fell back onto the sleeping bags, mind racing over the thought that this was truly happening. He took a large gulp of air to calm himself, if he heart pumped any harder it would burst out of his chest. While the Luxray calmed himself, the Arcanine retrieved from his bag a condom and bottle of lube. "Good thing I always come prepared, but seeing as it's your first, I'm going to need to stretch you out first."

"W-what do you mean...?" The Electric type was fearful to know the answer, however curiosity still forced him to ask it.

"If I want to make it as painless as possible for you, I need to stretch you out slowly." Ratchet explained and kneeled before the Luxray. "Now spread your legs and try to relax." Once again, the Electric type complied and allowed the Fire type access to his hole. The Fire type removed the cap from the bottle and dripped lubrication on the Luxray's entrance, the cool and slimy feel on such a private area caused the Electric type to squirm in discomfort.

After applying some to his fingers, Ratchet began to tease the hole, the action only brought more discomfort to Sven. The Luxray hated that he was ticklish, as much as he wanted it over, he would never reduce himself to begging. He could only gasp in surprise when the first finger penetrated him and slowly made its way inside him. It seemed strange to him, though it didn't seem bad, just strange.

"Screw the stretching just fuck me already." Sven blurted out, his words surprising the both himself and Ratchet. Sven never took himself as impatient. _'Heh, first time for everything...'_

"Alright, but I don't want to hear you complaining about being sore later." The Luxray laughed for a bit.

"I'm a retired fighter that knows Superpower, I can handle pain." The Arcanine shook his head but nonetheless heeded the request. The Fire type removed his finger from the Luxray and began to slip the condom on himself.

Ratchet took a hold of the Electric type's legs and spread them out as he positioned himself. The Fire type applied a bit more lube to his own member and began to tease the Luxray's hole again. "Not this shit again..." Having had enough of the foreplay, the Electric type wrapped his legs around the Arcanine's waist and pulled him in, although he did not go in fully. The entrance only caused the Electric type to gasp out.

"Sven, are you alright?" Ratchet felt genuine worry for the other, the sudden penetration could not have been painless.

"F-fine, it feels... Great." The Luxray heaved out, a grinned replaced his fearful expression. Ratchet sighed in relief, glad that he caused more pleasure than pain. The Arcanine resumed his original intentions and slowly inched inside the Luxray, without the proper stretching, the ordeal was lengthy and tedious.

When Ratchet felt that Sven adjusted to the size, the Fire type pulled out a couple of inches only to thrust back in, slowly at first as to ease the Electric type into it. Sven could only let a deep moan, the feeling of having the Fire type in him could be classified as incredible. The heat from his arousal only caused him to melt into the pleasure. Ratchet began to thrust more often into the Luxray, said Electric type bucked his hips to match his power with enthusiasm. Sven felt his world spin around, never would he thought this would be enjoyable. He could only grip the sleeping bags and let out low curses. He ended up loving the Arcanine's sack pound against his rear to make rhythmic music.

After a good number of minutes, the Arcanine thrust in one last time before unloading inside the condom, which the Luxray could still feel him quivering inside him as it happened. After pulling out, the Fire type took a hold of the Luxray's throbbing member and began to stroke it. The Electric type couldn't hold it in anymore, just having Ratchet stroke him was enough to break his threshold. He let out a roar as he came in a thick rope. The spurt going as far as to hit him in the eye.

Things began to cool down, once the Luxray realized that he had shot his load into his own eye, the Electric type could only laugh like an idiot. Even Ratchet laughed along with him, taking a towel from his bag and wiping Sven clean.

"How do you feel?" The Arcanine asked after the Luxray's laughter died down.

"Fucking great."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that does it for my chapter. My gambling debt has been paid. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Irritation and Acceptance

**This is the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is the Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, the sun rose with a bright gleam and the wind billowed quietly through the trees. The Luxray felt a nudge on his arm, a grin spread across his face. The Electric type turned over and grabbed onto the nearest body, nuzzling into it.<p>

"I gotta thank you for last night, it was amazing." Sven smiled as he wanted to take in the Acranine's musk, only to find a familiar scent that caused the Luxray's anger to flare after realizing what he had just said to him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TENT, GIZMO!"

Following his outburst, Sven activated Superpower and grabbed the Zoroark by the neck, immediately bringing his free hand into a first and knocking him out of the tent, a gapping hole was left in the tent from the force of the flying Gizmo. Even after landing the left hook on the Dark type, Sven still wanted to beat the shit of him some more. Though most of this was his own fault, he should have made sure that it was Ratchet before speaking about the events of the night before.

Despite being Falcon Punched into a tree for the second time within twenty-four hours, the Dark type let out a guffaw of laughter that pierced into the eardrums of everything within a hundred mile radius. His pain filled laughter being the sure sign that Gizmo had finally lost his mind, if you didn't considered his personality before to be insane.

Much later, after the Zoroark recovered from his wounds, and the Electric type no longer felt the need to electrocute him every moment he tried to speak, the small group began to pack all their things to return back to Pherae. Due to the large hole torn through the spare tent, Sven offered to pay for a new one. Which the Leafeon turned down, bringing up the fact that he expected something to break during this entire trip, be it the equipment or a certain someone's bones.

"So, you two had sex...?" The Leafeon asked as he took the driver seat, being both a punishment for his boyfriend and as a way to ensure their survival on the trip back. Despite not taking any attempts at Gizmo's life, Sven was still seething in anger, which is never a good thing if he is the one driving. Even with the thought that the his question could lead to another outburst, Shotze took the risk anyways, keeping in mind that Sven has never once deliberately harmed him.

The Electric type's cheeks flushed red before he stuttered his answer. "Y-yeah, and before you ask, I'm not gay... Maybe Bi..." The Luxray gritted his teeth as he heard a chuckle come from the backseat. A low growl escaped his throat, which quickly silenced the Dark type.

The drive would have been painfully silent save for the music that played on the radio. The whole ordeal of the camping trip had put Sven into a deep train of thought, going over why the events could affect his life. _'There aren't any honest girls left in Pherae... But I wonder if there's a nice guy out there for me...'_

* * *

><p>By the time the group drove up to the seaside-town, the sun was nearing the horizon. With the Fire type's home being the closest destination, the Leafeon listened to the directions he was given and drove to Ratchet's home. After parking the car and popping open the trunk, the Luxray had a feeling to do something nice for the Arcanine. He immediately left the car to gather the Fire type's things.<p>

"You didn't have to get my bag." The Fire type stated bluntly as he took it from the Electric type.

"It's just one of my ways of thanking you." Sven explained briefly, he personally thought he should do more to help, yet based on the response he had received, it would be best not to do anything further. "Anyways, bye, I'll see ya around."

Ratchet nodded at the man and made his way to his doorstep, waving back at the trio as they drove off. From the backseat, the Dark type finally spoke a full sentence without having a fist connect with face.

"So why didn't you ask him out?" Truthfully, Shotze also wanted to ask about the same topic but felt that now was not the time to bring it up.

"Honestly, I can't see myself dating him, in the long run, it might not go so well." The Electric type answered while kicking up his feet onto the dashboard. "Besides, they're are plenty of Magikarps in the sea."

"Don't you mean, there's plenty of Magikarp in any, and every, body of water?" The Leafeon corrected, slightly serious but mostly joked to get a laugh out of the two.

"What about Arashi, is he still single?" Gizmo brought up the first guy to ever kiss the Luxray, said Electric blushed furiously as he remembered that day.

"Pretty sure he's dating that famous Mightyena already... Or that Raichu, I don't fuckin' know, been a while since we spoke." The burning sensation on Sven's face lingered even after he wiped his mind free of the memory. "Huh...?"

A vibration in his pocket brought him down to earth yet again, the Luxray fished in his pocket for his phone to find his father calling him. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Sven, is it alright if you look after your little brother for the next few months?" The Electric type sighed deeply, he always questioned their parenting skills, especially in moments like these. It's possible that their neglect is what made him into the man he was today.

"Fine, I'm going to guess that you and Mom are going on another vacation."

"That is right, Miles is already at your house, bye." Sparks began to dangerously emit from the Luxray's body, agitated and outraged by his father's selfishness.

"Sven, calm down." Gizmo chimed in, he hoped to bring his roommate back to a less lethal state of mind. The Dark type nearly yelped as the sound of shattering glass rang in their ears.

"That makes four phones you've destroyed this year." Shotze let out a sigh, staying calm in order to drive safely without crashing. With the Luxray gaining more agitation, a car crash with him in it would have the equivalent effect of dropping a small nuke. "Gizmo, call the police and let them know Sven's in an outrage again."

"Already did~." The Dark type chimed in, letting his love know that the authorities were aware of the Luxray's rage. "Should we pick up your little brother? I know how much he loves watching you fight."

Sven remained unresponsive, he only growled lowly to himself while a few sparks radiated from his body.

"I think it's best if we do, at least we can look after Miles while Sven is beating faces in and calming down."

* * *

><p>The Leafeon sighed a bit as he pulled into the driveway of the Luxray and Zoroark's home to find that a little Shinx sitting at the door step with a few things with him. The lone fact that the boy was left alone for who knows how long by his own parents irritated the older Electric type to no end.<p>

"Sven!" The little Shinx ran up to the car and leaped up at the open window to hug his older brother. The older Electric type managed to break a smile and embraced his younger brother.

"Hop in, I'm going to the park to fight some battles." Seeing the excitement on the Shinx's face managed to soothe his anger, however it wasn't enough to erase the memory of the horrible parenting. "And I'll take you out to get some ice cream afterwards."

Miles' eyes sparkled as the thought of watching his brother fight while getting some treats in the same day seemed like heaven to him. The Dark type opened the door and let the small child in, even making sure that he was fastened in and safe.

"Drive, Shotzy." Gizmo grinned as he commanded, the Grass type blushed lightly from the pet name yet complied.

By the time the group made it to the park, the sun had fully set to let the stars shine bright. Despite the sun going to sleep, the more nocturnal Pokémon still roamed the streets at this time. Usually the more violent kind, the type that none would pity if they were beaten to a pulp.

After setting up at the battlefield area, the Dark type did his best to draw a crowd. "Step right up folks and creatures of the nights! See if you can defeat the great Sven Blitzkrieg, all are welcome, anything goes!"

Soon enough, the whole field had a crowd that buzzed around with gossip as they watched the Electric type stand crossed arm and shirtless on one end of the field.

"Gizmo, Shotze, what's going on?" The couple turned their heads to find the Fire type with a quizzical look. Eventually noticing the Shinx standing beside them. The Leafeon took the burden of explaining the entire episode that ensued after they had dropped him off. "Ah, well I might as well be on standby for any injuries."

Ratchet took a spot on the sidelines, waiting for anyone from the crowds to be brave enough to take on the Luxray. The time kept flying by, yet no one would step up. The Zoroark noticed how restless his roommate was getting and decided to use his last resort.

"Anyone who manages to beat Sven will get an all expenses paid date with him!" Although the stakes were high, Gizmo knew it was the perfect bait for some battles. If the spectators weren't here for the battles, then they were here to look at Sven. With the roar of approval erupting from the crowd, the Dark type smirked that his idea worked.

From within the crowd, the first to take to the field was a rather tall but thin Eevee. The look on his face was of shock, he appeared nothing like a fighter.

"Alright, we have our first victim! What's your name, buddy?" The Zoroark approached the Normal type, assuming the role of an announcer and the referee. The Eevee seemed to shake with fear.

"A-actually, I was shoved in by my friend-"

"Too late, we haven't gotten a fight yet, so we're gonna go with you, good luck, kid." Gizmo interrupted the young man and left him with no choice but to fight. "Try not to kill him, Sven!"

Before the battle could start, the Luxray approached the Eevee and moved in for a handshake. "Sorry that my friend is forcing you to fight, but I need to blow off some steam."

"It's fine..." The Normal type blushed and returned the handshake. "I'm Seto by the way."

"Seto... I'll let you make the first move." Sven watched as the young Eevee nodded, the two move back into position. The Luxray popped the joints in his neck and assumed his battle stance. With the Dark type announcing for the fight to begin, the Normal type dashed in while his body glowed a bright white color. _'He's an Eevee and based on that glow, he's got Adaptability, that attack has to be Return, but since he hasn't evolved yet, it's going to be a light hit, might as well take the hit.'_

The Electric type rationalized and assessed the situation. He remained firm as Seto drew closer, fist reeled back to land a punch. The Eevee managed to close in and connected his fist with the Luxray's cheek, the blow sending Sven a few feet away.

All the spectators gasped as they never expected such a feet to be done by the Eevee, let alone anyone sending Sven back with a punch. Immediately getting back up, the Luxray felt a smile spreading across his face widely after spitting out some blood.

"Things just got interesting..." _'He must be holding on to an Everstone, should have figured that before.' _

"I'm so sorry!" The Normal type bowed, apologizing for the punch he threw. The Luxray sighed deeply, he couldn't believe that this kid would apologize when he's in a battle.

"Rule of Warfare, never ask for forgiveness until you have won." Sven quoted one of the many philosophies he lived by, letting Thunder build up in his body before unleashing it on his opponent. The electricity struck down from the sky, the impact created a cloud of smoke that clouded everyone's view on the Eevee's status. The Normal type emerged from the smoke without a single scratch and dashed at the Luxray with another Return attack. Sven crossed his arms and counted the seconds it took for Seto to reach him.

The second before the Eevee could land his next punch, Sven activated his Superpower and took the hit without any recoil. Shocked that his attack did nothing, the Eevee gasped for a moment and ducked under a kick.

Sven wondered how the Eevee managed to avoid his counterattack. But at the moment, he needed to focus on the battle. Unleashing Discharge to swarm the opponent, a light green shield soon enveloped around the Normal type.

"Protect... So that's how you survived Thunder..." Looking closely at Seto, he caught a glimpse of a tear running down his cheek. "What...?"

With Protect subsiding away, the Eevee hung his head. "I surrender, I can't win."

Before Gizmo could interject that the battle did not end until one is truly defeated, the Luxray shot him a glare that let him know to allow it. After a few boos from the crowd, the Eevee left the area, still looking sullen. As much as Sven wanted to chase after him, a new challenger came in and distracted him. Keeping him occupied and busy from doing anything else but fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, ending it there. Why, you ask? Having a Change in Taste's only purpose was to set up Sven being Bi. I wanted to have fun with his little fun, so yeah. Don't worry, there is a sequel, I'm callin' it... Awakening Will, why? You'll find out... Eventually, I dunno when I'll post it. But it will happen, hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>


End file.
